Songfic Meme
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: 10 unconnected drabbles written according to a songfic meme challenge. All are Harry/Draco centric.


Okay, this challenge was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Anyway, Reiya Wakayama did this and it sounded fun so I did it too. HERE'S THE RULES!

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them

* * *

**

Easier to Be - Lifehouse

Its been seven years, Draco thought as he stared out at the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Seven years since they split ways and married and no longer acknowledged each other. Its easier this way, easier to be apart than together.

Though sometimes he could remember it being another way. The way Harry's smile would make any wrong right. The way his whispered promises made the day seem sunny when it was pouring rain. The way Harry's touch could sooth any pains.

--

Burn Brandi -- Carlile

The feeling was strange and Harry was sure he was sick. This was Malfoy were talking about! There's no reason Harry should feel as though his lips were on fire just because the blond kissed him. It was a terrible joke. Which was why he was in the infirmary ward.

"Whats wrong, Mr Potter?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Malfoy cursed me." He sighed and picked at his robes. "He kissed me and now my skin burns whenever he's around."

--

9 Crimes -- Damian Rice

21 days ago they snuck out just to hold hands in the astronomy tower.

17 days ago, they ditched their first classes of the day to snog in the broom closet nearest the Ghoul Studies class.

14 days ago, they passed notes right under everyone's noses that were full of promises to only each other.

11 days ago, they smiled at each other when no one was looking at each other.

9 days ago, they talked about happy endings that will never happen.

8 days ago, they beat each other to make it look like they were still fighting and laughed as they sat next to each other in the infirmary.

6 days ago, they whispered I love you's in the potions supply room.

4 days ago, they held hands as they just enjoyed each other's company.

3 days ago, they hated the world for not approving of them. Was it such a crime to be happy by being with each other?

--

Driven by You, Brian May - Queen

Draco didn't know why he was doing this. Really. It went against everything he was as a Malfoy! If his father was here, surely he would disown him on the spot! It was wrong wrong wrong WRONG!

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss, Draco. I think you look sexy in muggle jeans." Harry smirked in the doorway.

"They itch." Draco tugged at the belt loops.

"They make you look good."

"They're weird!" Draco whined this time.

"They show off your arse nicely," Harry frowned, "maybe you shouldn't wear them in public."

"Too late! They've grown on me."Draco smirked. Jealousy would be the perfect revenge.

--

Armour -- Rammstein

Pain, pain, everything was in PAIN! Draco squirmed and winced and did his very best not to cry. He should have known his father would disapprove, but still pushing him down the stairs was a bit drastic. And then kicking him out on his arse. He gasped as he tripped on his ankle before continuing his trek across the lawn...almost there!

Three knocks, a light, someones shadow at the door, and then...

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are YOU doing here?" Ron Weasley, of course it just had to be him that answered. But before Draco could say a word, Harry appeared next to his freckled friend and gasped.

"Hey, Harry," Draco smiled through the blood, and the pain, and let his eyes flutter shut as he fell forward, Harry's arms catching him easily.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm not Malfoy anymore."

--

Never Gonna Happen -- Lily Allen

"No!" Draco shouted.

"Why?!" Pansy whined in response.

"Because I said so!" Draco stormed into the great hall, almost making it to the Slytherin table before a hand grabbed his robes.

"That's not good enough, Draco! Just one date!" Slytherin girls were very persistant.

"Fine, I'll tell you why." Draco said as a group of people walked into the Great hall. He reached for the first boy he could reach, kissed him hard on the lips, and shouted, "BECAUSE IM GAY, PANSY!"

"Malfoy?" Of course, it just had to be Potter he kissed.

"Oh." Pansy said, and that was that.

--

WRO March -- Dirge of Cerberus OST

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Draco was supposed to only do this one spy mission and come back safe. But a week past, and Draco was assumed dead, and Harry just didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Potter, you really thought I would just roll over and die?" that snarky voice sounded from behind.

But when Harry turned around, no one was there. Draco really wasn't coming back.

--

Chop Chop -- The Academy Is...

"You want me to what?" Draco sighed, did he really have to explain again?

"I want you to go with me to Hogsmeade." Draco said it slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Why?" Harry, confused, ignored whatever his friends were saying on either side of him.

"You daft idiot!" Before Harry could respond, Draco rolled his eyes and continued. "I like you and now I'm asking you on a date!"

"Why should I?" Harry yelled back.

"Because you're a masochistic idiot and know you'll never get someone better looking than me."

"Oh, okay." Harry responded after a moment, blindsided by Draco's honest smile. "Wait...you like me?"

Draco sighed, he really should have waited for Harry to wake up properly.

--

This Scene is Dead -- We Are Scientists

The party had died down a while ago, but Harry hadn't left yet. He was surprised he was still there, really, he didn't want to come in the first place. He began to think someone spiked the punch, after all why would he spend three hours mesmerized by Draco Malfoy dancing? He took another drink before standing, he needed to leave.

"Potter?" Wait, wasn't he leaving? The door was the other way. "What are you doing?" How should Harry know? He certainly didn't know why he'd grabbed the other boy by his shirt collar. "Let me go!"

"Not yet." Harry said before kissing the other, sweetly and slowly.

--

One Man Guy- Rufus Wainwright

Stuck to the Slytherin boys dorm door, a note read: My name is Draco Malfoy. I was sixteen and stuck in a life I didn't want. This is my reason.

Stuck to the bed of Harry Potter, a note read: My name is Harry Potter. I was sixteen and stuck in a life I didn't want. This is my reason.

They weren't seen for ten years, until Hermione Granger found them sitting side by side on a porch swing. Their hands were intertwined with wedding bands shining in the sunlight.

--

Jesus, Take the Wheel -- Carrie Underwood

Draco didnt know why he bought the boat or why he got into it this morning. He just knew that he was stuck in the middle of the lake, where no one knew where he was, without a paddle or a wand. So he did the only thing he could think of, he laid down and watched the foggy morning sky. Suddenly, a pair of green eyes were covering his vision.

Harry? Why are you out here?

I dont know. I just knew you were here, and I missed you, andcan we go inside and pretend we never fought?

Draco smiled and took Harrys hand. Yeah, Id like that.

* * *

In spirit of the meme, I posted them raw without a beta. And now I challenge YOU! If you complete this meme, even if its not Harry Potter, let me know! I wanna see how it went for you too! C: Memes are fun! Weeeeee....sleeeeeeppp now


End file.
